whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-6155607-20161116035003/@comment-10107190-20161220224956
Damn, I remember being here in 2012 back when (actually it was the A&A wiki haha) and I met corey there and she brought me here. haha shes probs still on twitter, what a dramatic time. Remember all the chat parties? The charlie scandle? The edit competitions? All the laughs and the tears (cheesy haha)? TINYCHAT?? So many throwbacks. I can't believe it. Like whoa.. I actually was watching a compillation of Auslly kisses like a week ago, what a fun time XD. Looking back, and I knew this before but still, I can't imagine those few years without you guys. When I didn't have any real or good friends in school or in person, you guys were here for me. And apologies for 1. my terrible spelling. I've relied too much on the red squiggly line and that doesn't exist here! i had to search some words on google to get the right spelling haha XD and 2. all my drama as an angsty young teen. I've matured more (but i'm sure we all have)! Anyways... I just wanna thank you all. Y'all were such great friends to me, and I still feel connected to you despite the fact that we haven't talked in so long, you guys were a big part of my growing up (even though I'm still growing up :p) So my life... I guess I'll copy you now Liv! I'm 15 and I'm a sophmore in high school now. I will definitely be the last one in my grade to get my liscence, considering I still don't have my permit and some kids in my grade are driving to school every day XD but that's okay. I'm still a music nerd with a touch of theatre inside and out, although I try to do really well in math because sometimes I like it :) Still playing piano, singing in choir 4 days a week, trying to put myself out there as much as I can so I can have more experience and stuff for my college res :/ XD. I believe this is what I want to do with my life, although its a really tough buisness. But hey, I think I'm willing to take the risk. I also love psycology and health. I've gotten super into cooking and making food and caring about my physical well being, now I just gotta care more about my mental well being haha. I'll just search for recipies and try to do em. One of my faves is this cashew sauce vegan pizza, its delicious P:)! I don't really know what I am, I'd rather just stick to queer (but shhh I haven't really told people that :p). I know I'm a girl, but as far as sexuality goes, I'm figuring it out :). (LIV IM ALSO 5' 4" AND A HALF WE'D BE THE PERFECT HUGGING HEIGHT! XD) I would love to talk to all of you guys again together, or at least a good amount of you all; maybe we can do it. I think we can! Wow, well that was fun. I like to think I'm still a nice person, and my "obsessions" include Pentatonix and Lin-Manuel Miranda (idk if y'all know who that it). I also have a snap, but no insta. I hope to talk to you guys soon, really! But if you don't see this for a little while, then Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! Excited to hear from you all :) <3 ~Melody